conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Republic of Eldorado
The Republic of Eldorado, commonly referred to as Eldorado, is a small federal republic consisting of the Eldorado Island in the southern Atlantic Ocean, just off the coast of Argentina. Etymology The name "El Dorado" comes from Spanish meaning "gold". The Argentinian pioneers named it like that when they first discovered gold in the Rio Verde river in 1821.The name was officially adopted for the Colony in 1830. Geography Eldorado is a small island in the South Atlantic Ocean, roughly the size of New Zealand. Eldorado can be seperated in three different climate and geographical zones. The largest zone is the Sandy desert, also called the West Country, it is a very arid and scarsely populated mountainous desert. The second zone is the Grand Plains, more populated, it's composed of prairie and steppe. The climate is continental, it's very warm in Summer but gets really cold in the Winter. The last area is the most populated, it's the Coast. Most of the polpulation and big cities such as Las Tapas, are concentrated there. History 'Colonization' Life in Eldorado is very harsh due to the extremely warm climate in most of the country, therefore the island was only inhabited by animals when the first European explorers discovered the island in the sixteenth century. Although some traces of human life have been found dating back from prehistoric times, when the island was more fertile. The first recorded landing on the island is attributed to English captain William Percy on his way to Argentina in 1680. Percy considered staying but left because of the lack of potable water needed for colonization. The island remained uninhabited until the 1752 establishment of Santa Maria de Las Tapas by Spanish explorer José Antonio de Las Tapas. The settlement was built on the eastern coast, a very fertile area compared to the western desert. The natural bay of Las Tapas was perfect for the creation of a port. The island was named Santa Maria and became a spanish colony depending on the Viceroyalty of Peru. Santa Maria de Las Tapas grew quickly, reaching 20 000 inhabitants by 1775. It became an important hub for trade between the spanish colonies of South America and Africa. In 1778, the British decided to take advantage of that in order to stop Spain from trading through South America. In May 1778, an expedition conducted by English admiral Herschel Stetson attacked the port of Santa Maria de Las Tapas. The battle of Las Tapas was a disaster, the spanish gallions were fierce but outnumbered. After 3 days of intense battle, the spanish were defeated, and Santa Maria became a colony of the British Empire . The island was renamed New Penzance, and Santa Maria de Las Tapas became simply known as Las Tapas. This victory was a huge prize for Britain, allowing them to create a South Atlantic corridor with the Falklands, contesting Spain's supremacy in the area. Under British rule the Spanish inhabitants weren't harmed and were allowed to stay on the island and practice their faith Roman Catholicism. The colony developed and became prosperous, trading was the main economy. In 1780, the British decided to start colonizing the inland, the desert and the Grand Plains. In 1785, they founded Stetson City, in honor of admiral Herschel Stetson. The British introduced cattle and farms in the West Country. Most of the new farmers were Irish and Scottish immigrants seeking for a better life. By 1800, the population of the Island reached 1 million. The discovery of gold in 1821 boosted the arrival of immigrants and pioneers from Britain. But this was also the beginning of tensions. The newly independent Argentina was highly interested in gold and decided to invade New Penzance in 1825. This was called the Anglo-Argentinian War. The war lasted five years, Britain was defeated and the island became an Argentinian colony in 1830. The colony was renamed Eldorado on the first of April 1830. 'War of Independence' ' '''In 1852, a Stetsonian lawyer named Samuel Dalton organized a protest in front of the Argentinian Governor's residence in Las Tapas. the aim of the protest was to grant more rights to the English speaking majority of the population who wasn't allowed to vote and didn't have the same privileges as the Argentinians. The Governor considered the protest as an act of terrorism and arrested Sam Dalton. This arrest resulted in a wave of protests amongst the English and Spanish communities. Strikes were organized across the country. Under huge pressure, the Governor released Dalton a year later. But he didn't change anything in the rights so the protests continued. In May 1853, Sam Dalton founded the Eldoradan Liberation Movement (ELM) in order to claim independence from Argentina. In July, the Eldoradan Declariation of Independence for a Free Country was published by the ELM. The Governor who had had enough ordered his soldiers to execute all the members of the ELM. This was the trigger of the War of independence. Sam Dalton organized a rebellion in order to counter the Argentine soldiers. In a few months the pro-independence West Country came under control of the ELM Separatists. In response, 1000 separatists were executed by the regime. Dalton was devastated because he wanted the revolution to be non-violent. In September 1853, the battle of Stetson City took place. The ELM took control of the island's second largest city, Stetson. This was a big blow for the Loyalist Argentinian army. In November 1853, Great Britain joined the war alongside the ELM in order to take revenge on Argentinia. In May 1954, the war was won by the Rebellion and Great Britain. '''Eldorado' became an independent country on June 6, 1854. The Constitution was adopted in September and Samuel Dalton was elected first President of Eldorado. Politics Eldorado is a federal presidential constitutional republic. There are three levels of government : federal, county, municipal. The Federal Government is divided in three branches : - Legislative : the monocameral parliament is composed of one unique chamber : the Senate. The Senators who are elected by popular vote, represent each County and vote the Federal Law. The Senate has the power to overthrow the government by a Trust vote. - Executive : the president of Eldorado serves jointly as head of state and head of government. He is also Supreme Commander of the Eldorado Armed Forces. The president appoints the government and cabinet ministers, except the Vice President who is elected by the Senate. He also appoints the Governor of the Federal Territory. The first president of Eldorado was Samuel Dalton (1854 - 1864). - Judicial : the Supreme Court, located in Las Tapas (the former capital), whose judges are elected by the Senate or appointed by the president, interpret laws and cancel the ones they find unconstitutional. Counties of Eldorado Eldorado is a federal union of 8 counties and one federal territory. Each county has it's own government and parliament but must remain loyal to Eldorado, therefore they cannot secede from the union. The parliament of the County is called the County Council. Members of the council are elected every 3 years by party-list proportional popular vote. The head of the County Government is the Sheriff. The Sheriff is elected by the council for a 3 year term renewable as long as the Sheriff is under 80 years of age. The Counties of Eldorado list (Alphabetical order) : - Angel Bay (AB) - Black Mountain (BM) - Montserrado (MS) - Navasota (NV) - New Penzance (NZ) - Pampas (PS) - Redrock (RK) - Stetson (ST) Category:Eldorado Category:Countries Category:Nearly Real World Category:Nations